Colors
by Lunatish
Summary: Afin d'apprendre les manières des filles, Kida propose à Mikado de se vernir les ongles. Fic KidaxMikado, traduite de l'anglais au français


Avant tout, j'aimerais annoncer que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction et que je n'ai fait que traduire cette fic de l'anglais au français. Je débute, alors ce n'est peut-être pas exceptionnel, mais je me suis beaucoup amusé à la réecrire. Oh, et, je n'oublie pas le disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Ryôgo Narita!

Petite fic mignonne sur du Kida x Masaomi. Enjoy!

**Colors (Translation)**

**« - M-Masaomi.. Je ne crois pas que les garçons fassent ça pendant une soirée pyjama... **

**- Évidemment, Mikado. »** Kida soupira légèrement, vidant le contenu du sac sur le futon de Mikado. Il s'agissait de vernis à ongle en grande quantité.

**« - Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est très simple, Mikado ! Pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées d'une fille, ****_il faut apprendre à penser comme une fille._**** J'ai lu dans un magazine que c'était ce que faisaient les filles pendant leur soirées pyjama. »**

Mikado fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse, tout en passant ses doigts sur les nombreux flacons de vernis.

**« - Pourquoi en possèdes-tu autant ? **

**- C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de ne jamais en connaître les raisons. »** Kida souria, amusé.

**« - Vas-y Mikado ! Choisis une couleur. **

**- Je.. Je ne m'y connais pas trop, Masaomi. Choisis pour moi. **

**- Très bien ! Hm, voyons-voir... Eh bien, tu sembles tout le temps porter cette veste verte, alors le vert t'irait bien, mais tu es plutôt pâle et ça risque de te donner un air délavé. Pourquoi pas du bleu, ça pourrait faire ressortir tes yeux, ou─**

**- Masaomi.. A quelle fréquence lis-tu ces magazines ? **

**- Je me suis abonné à Cosmo, j'en reçois tous les mois. »** expliqua Kida, triant les différentes couleurs à travers le désordre des bouteilles.

**« - Bleu, bleu, bleu trop clair.. Bleu, bleu-foncé... **

**- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais aussi bien l'anglais. »**, déclara Mikado, pris de légers soupçons.

**« - ... Je peux le lire correctement,** dit Kida avant de s'emparer d'un des flacons de vernis et de le lever au dessus de sa tête d'un air triomphant, **haha ! Tu vois, c'est exactement la même couleur que tes yeux. »**

Mikado jeta un coup d'oeil pour déterminer la nuance, et c'était exactement la même que celle de ses yeux, ou du moins, presque la même.

**« - Quelle couleur vas-tu utiliser, Masaomi ?**

**- Hmm.. Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, à vrai dire...,** Kida baissa ensuite la tête vers la pile de flacons, **Ne, aide moi à trouver, Mikado. Une couleur qui contribuerait à mon magnifique teint ! »**

Mikado roula un instant des yeux, puis il se mit à chercher activement parmi la ribambelle de vernis, essayant de faire un effort à apprécier ces produits cosmétiques et simplement choisir ce qui pourrait bien s'assortir avec son ami. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment trouver un vernis qui aille bien avec ses yeux marrons, et même si ses yeux étaient aussi jolis, cela ne signifiait pas que ce serait beau sur ses ongles.

Mikado s'arrêta soudainement, la main figée sur la pile. Il se remémora cette pensée et sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, rougissant de plus belle. C'est normal de penser que son ami a de beaux yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des yeux, ils sont presque tous les mêmes excepté le fait que les filles ont de plus longs cils. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si cette nuance de brun, brillante et vive, ne pouvait être belle que sur les yeux d'une fille. C'était totalement stupide.

Je pense beaucoup trop à ça, pensa Mikado avant de se remettre à la tâche, jusqu'à tomber sur une boite carrée au contenu jaune.

Mikado toisa le flacon pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant de le placer calmement dans le sac, gagnant un regard perplexe de la part de Kida.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?,** dit Kida, fouillant dans le sac.

**- Je n'aime pas le jaune,** répondit Mikado de manière significative, **et puis je ne trouve pas que ça s'assortirait bien sur toi. »**

Kida cligna lentement des yeux, puis secoua la tête en riant.

**« - Eh bien, j'aurais préféré que quelqu'un me le dise avant que je ne devienne le chef d'un color gang jaune. Ne, Mikado, si on n'utilise pas le jaune...,** il regarda autour de lui rapidement, puis attrapa un flacon et le secoua quelques instants devant le visage ahuri de Mikado, **alors pas de couleur claire pour toi, non ? **

**- Je ne devrais probablement pas porter du bleu, alors,** dit Mikado, détournant le regard.

**- Courage, Mikado !,** dit Kida vivement, tout en lui tapotant le nez affectueusement, **Eh bien, si ce n'est pas du bleu, alors.. Hmm... Que dis-tu du violet ?**

**- Pourquoi pas.**

**- Alors ce sera violet ! Et pour moi... A quoi penses-tu, Mikado ? Vert ? Moi, je pense à du vert. **

**- Bien sûr. »** Mikado préféra ne rien dire et acquiescer, étant donné que les couleurs devraient s'en aller avant qu'ils ne quittent l'appartement. Du moins, il espérait.

**« - Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi pour que tu puisses voir un exemple. »**

Kida le prévint donc, dévissant le couvercle de la bouteille de vernis violet, puis se saisit doucement de la main droite de son meilleur ami dans sa main gauche. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, Mikado sentit des frissons lui traverser tout le corps au contact de la peau de Kida.

**« - Regarde bien,** dit Kida, **c'est un processus difficile à maîtriser, et ça requiert beaucoup de précision et de coordination dans les gestes. »**

Mikado ne put de toute façon pas voir correctement l'expérimentation du blond, mais il restait tout de même attentif en observant Kida étendre la brosse enduite au milieu de son ongle, laissant derrière elle une traînée luisante de violet foncé. Kida plongea de nouveau la brosse dans le contenu du flacon, couvra un côté de l'ongle, puis un autre. Un peu de vernis avait dépassé pour tâcher la peau de Mikado, alors Kida racla les giclées de vernis avec son ongle, tout en précaution afin de ne pas faire mal à son ami, puis une fois cela fait, il porta la main de Mikado à son visage pour observer son oeuvre.

**« - Tada ! »** Kida souffla doucement, laissant une sensation de chaleur se propager dans le bas-ventre de Mikado.

Mikado se tortilla inconfortablement pendant au moins vingt minutes pour essayer d'ignorer le problème naissant de manière progressive entre ses deux jambes. Kida continuait de peindre avec minutie chacun des ongles de Mikado, s'arrêtant tout le temps pour laisser son souffle chaud durcir les parcelles de vernis. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Mikado était haletant et ses mains tremblaient alors que Kida les observait une dernière fois.

**« - ... Mikado, ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu... fébrile. Tout va bien ? »**

Mikado plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kida, brillants d'un beau brun foncé. Il fut soudainement submergé par un seul et unique désir : de ses doigts nouvellement vernis qui tremblaient au même rythme que son coeur, il s'empara avec douceur du visage de Kida, puis se pencha rapidement afin de presser ses lèvres contre celles de son ami avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éloigner.

Kida ouvrit alors de grands yeux, sursautant légèrement. Mais plutôt que de se desserrer de l'étreinte amoureuse, il lui rendit son baiser, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Mikado de manière à l'approcher un peu plus près. Et dans ce baiser passionné, Kida pouvait sentir le rythme accéléré des battements cardiaque de _son_ Mikado.

Kida finit par rompre le baiser avec regret, souriant avec malice à Mikado.

**« - Même si j'aimerais continuer, tu risques de gâcher tes ongles, et tu ne voudrais pas que j'ai à recommencer, pas vrai ? **

**- En fait...,** répondit Mikado avec émoi en sentant la chaleur se répandre encore plus dans son bas-ventre, **je ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait. »**


End file.
